muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 418: Christopher Reeve
Kermit is jealous when Miss Piggy falls for guest star Christopher Reeve. She plans to sing "Never Before, Never Again" for Kermit, but she deliberately smashes Rowlf's hands in the piano, so Chris will have to accompany her. She sings "East of the Sun, West of the Moon" for him. Songs/Sketches * Kermit sings "Disco Frog," dancing in a swamp in a white jumpsuit. * Sketch: Christopher is convinced to play Hamlet with Fozzie Bear, Link Hogthrob, and a skull named Yorick after Gonzo sprains his nose. It's not the first time he would have to wear tights. The sketch ends with a rendition of "Brush Up Your Shakespeare." * Muppet News Flash: a killer lamb attacks the Muppet Newsman. * Veterinarian's Hospital (Dr. Bob): Rowlf is the patient and Chris plays the doctor. "I'm not here to get laughs," he explains, "I don't want to set a precedent on the show." * UK Spot: Janice, Floyd Pepper, Beauregard (on harmonica), Nigel (whistling), and Rizzo the Rat annoy Sam the Eagle with "Sam's Song." * Fozzie performs "The Toreador Song" with a matador, but they are interrupted by a bull. * Muppet Labs: Milking Machine * Miss Piggy almost sings "Never Before, Never Again." * Christopher and Miss Piggy sing "East of the Sun (and West of the Moon)." Notes *Piggy's mention of "Never Before, Never Again" is the third time the Muppets made reference to The Muppet Movie on the show. (The first was in episode 322.) *This episode is the first appearance of Rizzo the Rat, who began as a silent background character and grew into a prominent member of the Muppets troupe. Rizzo appears in a group of rats following Chris around backstage in this episode -- and he mugs and reacts to practically every line of dialogue. *Reeve's Superman role is the source of numerous jokes. There's a telephone booth in the backstage area which Reeve uses to instantly change his clothes during the show. In addition, when Miss Piggy karate chops Reeve in rage, she bounces off him with gong reverberations as if Reeve has Superman's invulnerability. *The Superman comic book that Reeve is reading backstage is ''Action Comics'' #506. Episode Cast Muppets: :Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Janice, Fozzie Bear, Scooter, Link Hogthrob, Gonzo, Yorick, Beauregard, Foo-Foo, Statler and Waldorf, Floyd Pepper, Sam the Eagle, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Nigel, The Newsman, Lamb, cow, Frogs, Crocodiles, Bull, Whatnot Background Muppets: :Rizzo the Rat, Rats, Robin the Frog Performers :Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Link Hogthrob, the Newsman, Waldorf and Nigel :Frank Oz as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Sam the Eagle and the Killer Lamb :Jerry Nelson as Yorick, Rat, Floyd Pepper and the Announcer :Richard Hunt as Scooter, Statler, Janice and Beaker :Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard and Dr. Bunsen Honeydew :Steve Whitmire as Rizzo the Rat and Foo-Foo Gallery Image:Reeve05.jpg Image:Christopher Reeve - Jim Henson.jpg Image:Reeve03.jpg Image:Reeve04.jpg Image:Muppets_reeve_DW_P_1267859s.jpg Image:Reeve02.jpg Image:Reeve01.jpg Image:Jerry_Richard_Floyd_Janice.jpg Image:Muppet_Performers04.jpg Image:Christopher Reeve.jpeg Image:Bts_tms2.jpg Image:Christopher Reeve piano.jpg __NOWYSIWYG__ 418 Category:Superheroes